dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Planned Fights.
With Season II finished, I got more coming, & I hope you guys like them. So let's just get this crap on the road... Planned Fights Yuki Terumi vs Raven COMPLETE! Major Arc System Works villains test their full animal instinct! ---- Adler vs Eldio Adler vs Eldio COMPLETE! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ---- Neku Sakuraba vs Sena Aoi IT'S OFFICIAL, SHIBUYA IS DEAD. ---- Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa COMPLETE! Brazilian DJ Freedom Fighter vs Tsukumogami Taiko Lightning Mistress? HYPE AS FUCK!!! ---- Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke COMPLETE! A Manly Catfight that'll settle a popular debate once and for all!!! Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu COMPLETE! Guess how many Canon Emoticons will be used... ---- Madotsuki vs Ashiok Sorry Freddy Kreuger/Darkrai, these two can pwn you any day... ---- Fuga vs Hol Horse COMPLETE! MORE GUNS?! ---- Eltnum vs Perfecti COMPLETE! One saved a town from the TATARI Phenomenom, the other was a summoning witch. ---- Iku Nagae vs Killua Zoldyck '''How much amps can you count before you die? ---- Katara vs Lynia COMPLETE Two master Water Manipulators, but both can control both their opponents' water! Prepare for an epic! ---- Mewtwo vs Alphamon vs Percursor vs Shogunyan All four Titans of this field will shake ALL THAT EXISTS! ---- Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama KAWAII high schoolers with immense power. Don't screw with either. ---- Accelerator vs Akroma Antagonist Angel vs Oldwalker. EPIC! ---- Chartette vs Tusk PREPARE FOR HYPE & RAGE! ---- Yosuke Hanamura vs Lie Ren The ladies had their fun, now it's our turn to say a sentence or two... ---- MAGES vs Nine the PHANTOM The most powerful Magic Users of their Lores clash! ---- Silver Fang vs Etielle WIP A Monster Wolf from the good ol' days of YuGiOh vs a Cold Manipulation Knight. Who will the Wilderness claim? ---- Jubei vs Yoda WIP Platinum (Luna): WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DIRTY GREEN D#CK! ---- Shake vs Uzume Tennouboshi WIP What is better; The Dirty Of Silence, or being so friggen loud, you die? ---- Celica A. Mercury vs Corona Two White Mages clash! ---- Jin Kisaragi vs En-Eins WIP Ice using Swordsman vs Reddai'd Ravaged Clone. ---- Tempelritter vs Pharah WIP Battle of opposites! Valkyries vs Egyptian Soldiers, and they really are Red vs Blue! ---- Ika Musume vs ??? WIP Hint 1: She is NOT an eastern character. Hint 2: Her name was changed due to a controversy of a foreign country that their language translation was something her franchise creators decided to remove one of the names (And yet, other companies still use it.)... Hint 3: Remember, not all mermaids have tails, look cute, and appear somewhat human. Hint 4: She comes from a TCG. ---- Himiko Natsuno vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Battle of Angels (Though this one made a former ally cry so hard, it's due to its disfigured form... Hint 2: Remember Saitama? Think about it this way: He'll fight "God" someday in the Webcomics. Himiko-chan is also fighting an Eldritch Abomination in the form of a Hybrid Angel... Hint 3: She was created AFTER Avacyn's Death by her creator, Sorin Markov. Hint 4: This two headed abomination is the fusion of the late Angels Gisela & Bruna. ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: This rivalry was known for over a century, and only now has it been MODERNIZED. ---- Garrett (THIEF) vs ??? WIP Hint 1: They are both thieves. ---- MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain